Revenus à la vie
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: Et si certains morts revenaient subitement à la vie ?
1. Une étrange apparition

Chapitre Un : Étrange apparition dans la Forêt Interdite

Dans une clairière abandonnée de la Forêt Interdite de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, les oiseaux et autres animaux environnants purent voir une lumière intense se propager. Affolés par cette apparition, les animaux -quels qu'ils soient- s'éloignèrent rapidement, ignorant ainsi les cinq silhouettes qui se dessinaient à présent au centre de la clairière.

L'une des ombres remua soudain et se releva lentement. Elle était éclairée par la lumière du croissant de lune. C'était une femme, de taille moyenne, les cheveux roux, mais ce qui retenait les plus l'attention étaient ses yeux : deux yeux verts émeraudes en amandes.

Lily Potter regarda autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils avant d'apercevoir les silhouettes de son mari, de Sirius Black, de Remus Lupin et d'une femme aux cheveux roses qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se précipita vers son mari pour le réveiller. Il papillonna rapidement des yeux.

- Lily.. murmura-t-il en regardant sa femme. Où est Tu-Sais-Qui ? Et Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas James.. lui répondit-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'on est dans la Forêt Interdite.. ajouta sa femme en regardant de nouveau autour d'elle

- Dans la Forêt Interdite ? s'écria-t-il, en se relevant complètement, paniqué.

Il regarda lui aussi autour de lui et remarqua que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient également présents.

Il se précipita vers un homme de grande taille, les cheveux noirs, mi-longs. Il le secoua dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- James ? s'écria l'Animagus chien en relevant la tête. Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ? Et d'abord, où on est ?

- Dans la Forêt Interdite, Sirius.. répondit l'autre Animagus en souriant largement

- On est vivant ? demanda Sirius, sceptique

- Apparemment.. intervint Lily

Sirius se retourna vers elle d'un bond et la détailla des pieds à la tête. Et avant que l'un deux ne puissent faire quelque chose, ils serraient les deux Potter dans ses bras.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué tous les deux.. leur avoua-t-il

- Sirius.. On s'est vu la semaine dernière, tu étais venu voir comment allait Harry. objecta James

- James, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c'était il y à quatorze ans..

- PARDON ? cria Lily

Sirius n'eut pas le luxe de répondre, car les deux autres silhouettes se relevaient doucement.

Quand Remus Lupin se retourna, il crut qu'il allait de nouveau s'évanouir. Devant lui se trouvait deux de ses amis mort il y a seize ans, et un autre mort il y a deux ans. Il se retourna vers sa femme pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait, mais celle-ci lui répondit par un hochement d'épaule.

- Euh.. commença-t-il. On est mort ou vivant là ?

- Aucune idée Lunard.. répondit Sirius

Ils se regardèrent tous les cinq, ne sachant comme gérer la situation.

- Quel est votre dernier souvenir ? demanda Remus au couple qui lui faisant face

- Moi.. commença James ..je me souviens que Tu-Sais-Qui était entré dans la maison et que j'essayais de le retenir pour que Lily parte avec Harry.

- Et moi.. continua Lily ..c'est quand Vous-Savez-Qui est entré dans la chambre de Harry.

- C'est vieux tout ça.. se contenta de dire Lupin. Et toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre Maraudeur

- La bataille au Département des Mystères.. lui répondit celui-ci

- C'est plus récent déjà.. commenta Tonks

- Excuse-moi.. l'interrompit James. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de te connaître.

- Nymphadora Tonks Lupin.. dit-elle en souriant. Mais tu peux m'appeler Tonks.

Cette remarque amena un sourire aux lèvres de Remus.

- Lupin ? demanda Sirius avec étonnement. Vous êtes mariés ?

- Oui Sirius, nous sommes mariés.. répondit patiemment Remus. Et toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme. Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

- La Bataille Remus.. Comme toi j'imagine..

Il acquiesça. Les trois autres les regardaient avec un air interrogateur.

- La Bataille de Poudlard.. expliqua le loup-garou en remarquant l'air de ces amis

- La Bataille de Poudlard ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix

- Les Mangemorts et Voldemort ont attaqués Poudlard pour retrouver Ha.. quelqu'un.. se rattrapa Tonks en voyant le regard que lui jetait son mari

- En quelle année sommes-nous ? demanda Lily

- 1998.

Cette réponse cloua bouche bée Sirius, James et Lily.

- Vous êtes tous les deux décédés en 1981.. Voldemort vous a eu.. Quant à toi Sirius, Bellatrix t'a eu au Département des Mystères.. leur révéla Remus

- Et Harry ? s'empressa de demander Lily

- Il à survécu, et normalement, il doit être à Poudlard.

Remus semblait avoir compris plus de chose que les autres quant à leur situation actuelle.

- Venez, on y va.. dit-il en se dirigeant vers Poudlard.

Les autres le suivirent, et ils virent bientôt l'ombre du château. En arrivant dans le parc, ils aperçurent un jeune homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Ses cheveux étaient roux, Remus le reconnut tout de suite.

- Fred ? appela-t-il

Fred Weasley se retourna et se précipita vers Remus dès qu'il le reconnu.

- Remus ! Tonks !

Mais il s'arrêta à environ deux mètres de son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, bouche bée, et regardait Sirius comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

- Sirius ? demanda-t-il, incertain

Quand celui-ci acquiesça, Fred se tourna vers Remus.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ça fait deux ans qu'il est mort ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Remus ?

- Je ne sais pas Fred, nous nous sommes retrouvés Tonks, Sirius, James, Lily et moi dans la Forêt Interdite..

- James et Lily ? _Potter ?_ questionna Fred, incrédule

- Oui, c'est nous.. intervint James

Fred se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux. Il parut encore plus incrédule en apercevant Lily.

- J'ai l'impression de voir Harry quand je vous regarde.. commenta-t-il

Cette phrase fit sourire tout le monde.

- Bon, on entre ? demanda-t-il en désignant les portes de Poudlard du pouce.

Ils se dirigèrent de concert vers l'imposant château, poussèrent les grandes portes pour se retrouver dans le Hall, complètement dévasté. Ils entendirent des voix venant de la Grande Salle et s'y dirigèrent à grand pas.


	2. La fin de la Guerre

Chapitre Deux : La fin de la Guerre

- Et très sincèrement, je trouve avoir eu assez d'ennui pour le reste de ma vie.

Harry se détourna du portrait du Professeur Dumbledore et regarda ses deux meilleurs amis avec un sourire fatigué.

- Allons dormir.. ajouta-t-il en sortant du bureau, accompagné de ses deux compagnons de toujours.

- Maman m'a dit que l'on dormaient tous à Poudlard ce soir, pour aider à la reconstruction dès demain.. les prévint Ron

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la tour de Gryffondor, en entrant dans la Salle Commune, vide, ils constatèrent que la Tour de Gryffondor n'avait subi aucun dégât. Hermione leur dit bonne nuit, embrassa brièvement Ron sur les lèvres, et monta dans son dortoir. En montant les escaliers menant au leur, les garçons n'échangèrent aucune parole. Ils se couchèrent sans attendre mais juste avant de s'endormir, Harry caressa distraitement sa cicatrice, en se disant qu'elle ne lui ferait plus jamais mal à présent.

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveilla, Ron était déjà descendu. Il descendit jusque dans la Grande Salle où la plupart des survivants prenaient le déjeuner, il devait être midi. Ils se dirigea vers l'assemblée de tête rousse et s'installa à côté de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu as bien dormi Harry chéri ? s'enquit immédiatement Mrs Weasley

- Oui merci... Alors, comment avance la reconstruction ? demanda-t-il

- Bien, nous avons déjà déblayé cinq étages.. l'informa M. Weasley

Harry acquiesça. Le silence s'installa et Harry ne fit rien pour le combler. Ils mangèrent et se dirigèrent ensuite vers les étages, pour continuer leur tâche.

Ils s'occupèrent de tous les étages dans la journée, étant donné que plusieurs baguettes étaient venus à la rescousse dans l'après-midi. Peu avant le dîner, Harry voulut prendre l'air, il se dirigea vers le parc et s'assit à l'ombre du grand hêtre. Cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un s'installa à côté de lui, il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner de qui il s'agissait, il avait reconnu le parfum de la benjamine des Weasley.

- Tu m'as manqué.. souffla-t-il doucement

- Toi aussi..

- Écoute Ginny, je voulais te dire pour hier, je suis désolé d'avoir voulu te mettre à l'écart mais..

- Pas de mais Harry ! Je croyais t'avoir prouvé il y a deux ans que je savais me battre, et pourtant, tu n'as pas confiance en mes capacités.. répliqua-t-elle avec colère

- J'ai confiance en tes capacités Ginny, je sais que tu es une excellente sorcière, mais je ne voulais pas te perdre...

- Tu laisse pourtant combattre Ron et Hermione ! s'écria-t-elle

- C'est différend ! s'écria-t-il

- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que.. parce que j'ai toujours pu compter sur eux, depuis nos onze ans, nous affrontons tout tous les trois, mais si j'avais pu les empêcher de se battre, je l'aurais fait.. Et toi, je n'aurais pas supporter de te perdre.. répondit-il dans un murmure

- Parce que tu crois que moi j'aurais supporter de vous perdre ? De te perdre ? J'ai passé neuf mois à me demander si je vous reverrais un jour.. reprit-elle plus doucement

Elle avait baissé les yeux, et contemplait le sol. Harry releva lentement son visage, s'approcha, et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux, et amoureux.

- Je ne veux plus te quitter.. dit-il en posant son front contre celui de sa bien-aimée

- Moi non plus Harry.. répondit-elle en fixant ses yeux envoûtants.

Ils se relevèrent et rentrèrent main dans la main au château. En les voyants arriver enlacés, Ron et Hermione sourirent de toutes leur dents.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, mais, au milieu du repas, le Ministre Shackelbolt entra dans la Grande Salle.

- M. Le Ministre.. le salua le professeur Macgonagall

- C'est Kingsley pour vous, Minerva.. répondit-il avec un sourire. Il faut que je parle à tout le monde.

- Allez-y.. lui dit-elle en désignant d'estrade

Le Ministre de la Magie y prit place.

- Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes ici présentes de participer si activement à la reconstruction de Poudlard. Le gouvernement est en train de mettre en place sa propre reconstruction, et je souhaite de tout cœur que notre société se remette au plus vite de cette guerre. J'ai aussi une demande à faire.. dit-il en se tournant vers Harry. Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce que vous avez fait cette année, Ron, Hermione et toi ?

Harry consulta ses deux amis du regard et prit sa décision.

- Seulement aux membres de l'Ordre.. accorda-t-il

- Il ne reste que des membres de l'Ordre.. sourit-il en désignant la Grande Salle

- Désolé.. Je n'avais pas vu.. dit-il en se levant. Eh bien.. commença-t-il en s'adressant à tout le monde ..Avec Hermione et Ron, on était en mission, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui nous l'avait confié avant de mourir.

- Pourquoi était-ce à vous de le faire ? questionna M. Weasley en fronçant les sourcils

- En fait.. reprit Harry ..c'était à moi de le faire, et ils ont voulu m'accompagner. Et pourquoi moi ? Eh bien parce qu'en fait, je suis la seule personne qui était capable de tuer Voldemort..

- Pourquoi ? questionna Charlie Weasley

- Avant ma naissance, une Prophétie a été faite par le professeur Trelawney, désignant celui capable de vaincre Voldemort, il serait marqué comme son égale et posséderait un pouvoir que Voldemort ignore. Il s'agissait d'un garçon, né à la fin de juillet et dont les parents avait affronter trois fois Voldemort.. Ça pouvait être moi, ou Neville et pour une raison qui n'appartient qu'à lui, Tom à cru que c'était moi qui était désigné. Il m'a attaqué et m'a marqué comme son égal avec ma cicatrice.

- Et quel est ce pouvoir que tu as en plus ? demanda Ginny

- D'après le professeur Dumbledore, l'Amour.. répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Ma capacité à aimer.. reprit-il pour tout le monde.

- Et quelle était cette fameuse mission ? interrogea Flitwick

- Le professeur Dumbledore avait découvert que Tom avait crée des Horcruxes.. le professeur Slughorn sursauta ..un Horcruxe, c'est un objet ou un être vivant dans lequel on place une partie de son âme, ce qui nous rend en quelque sorte immortel. On a du les trouver et les détruire..

- Quels étaient ces Horcruxes ? demanda Macgonagall

- Hum.. Nagini -son serpent-, le médaillon de Serpentard, la Bague des Gaunt, le Diadème de Serdaigle, son Journal Intime et la Coupe de Poufsouffle.. répondit brièvement Hermione

- Le médaillon était en possession de Dolores Ombrage.. reprit Harry. -Ginny, Ron, Hermione et George grimacèrent-. La Bague avait été détruite par le professeur Dumbledore, j'ai détruit le Journal Intime en Deuxième Année, la Coupe était à Gringott's -d'où notre cambriolage d'hier matin- et le Diadème était à Poudlard.. Quant à Nagini, Neville l'a tué hier avec l'Épée de Gryffondor.

- Qu'avez vous fait d'autres, cette année ? demanda Bill

- Ben.. On est allé à Godric's Hollow pour Noël.. dit-il la gorge nouée

- Vous vous en êtes bien sortis quand même.. remarqua George

- Euh.. Ouais.. dit-il en échangeant un regard avec ses meilleurs amis

Sa réaction provoqua des froncement de sourcils de la part des Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ? demanda Mrs Weasley

- Eh bien, en fait, on s'en ai pas sorti si bien que ça.. avoua-t-il avec réticence. Nagini nous a attaqué à Godric's Hollow, et on s'est fait prendre par les Rafleurs, on a étés emmenés chez les Malfoy.. grimaça-t-il. Mais Dobby nous a aidé et on a pu s'échapper..

Bill se tut, mais tourna son regard pour rencontrer celui de Ron. Il comprit immédiatement que leur séjour chez eux n'étaient pas à évoqué.

- Et voilà.. Je crois que c'est tout..

Il allait descendre de l'estrade quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur six personnes, très connus.


	3. De retour

Chapitre Trois : De retour

Quand Fred poussa les portes de la Grande Salle, il vit qu'il ne restait que des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et que Harry était figé sur l'estrade, au côté de Kingsley Shackelbolt et de Minerva Macgonagall.

- Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement

Il s'avança pour aller serrer la main de Harry.

- Alors vieux, tu nous as débarrasser de l'autre face de serpent ?

Harry, encore abasourdi, ne fit que hocher la tête.

- Harry.. appela Hermione

Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle lui désignait les portes de la Grande Salle, où Remus, Tonks, Sirius et ses parents étaient toujours figés. En fait, ils fixaient Harry, en particulier Lily. Harry s'avança doucement vers eux, mais s'arrêta à cinq mètres d'eux.

- Vous étiez pas censés être morts ? demanda-t-il à Remus

- Je ne peux pas te dire Harry, on s'est réveiller dans la Forêt Interdite.

- C'est toi Harry ? demanda doucement Lily

- Oui, c'est moi.. maman.. répondit-il en la détaillant

Il ne put malheureusement la détailler plus longtemps, puisqu'elle se jeta sur lui. L'étreinte d'une mère. La première dont il pourrait se souvenir. Elle se recula pour l'admirer.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père au même âge.. murmura-t-elle

En parlant de James, il s'avança vers sa femme et son fils et les prit dans ses bras.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, puis dans ceux de Remus et de Tonks.

Il se dirigea vers l'estrade, suivi des autres. Fred était dans les bras de Mrs. Weasley, qui lui broyait les côtes tellement elle le serrait.

- Comment ça se fait qu'ils aient ressusciter ? demanda Harry à son professeur de Métamorphose

- Je ne sais pas, Harry.

- Harry.. intervint Hermione. Souviens-toi de ce qu'il y avait dans le vif d'or !

- Tu crois que je l'ai activé sans faire exprès, hier, dans la Forêt ?

- Je pense, tu m'as dit toi même que tu avais vu tes parents, Sirius et Remus hier..

- Oui, mais pas Fred.. objecta-t-il

- Peut-être que tu l'a désirer plus tard, tu es peut-être lié à cette Pierre..

Tout le monde avait suivi le dialogue avec attention, mais à part Ron, personne ne comprenait.

- Vous pouvez nous expliquez ? consentit à demander Remus

- Vous savez ce que sont _Les Reliques de la Mort_ ?

Tout le monde hocha négativement la tête.

- Vous connaissez _Le Comte des Trois Frères_ ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

- La Cape d'Invisibilité, la Baguette de Sureau, et la Pierre de Résurrection dont on parle dans le comte, forment _Les Reliques de la Mort_.

- Ce n'est qu'un comte ! dit Remus

- Oui, mais les objets dont on parlent sont réels, la Cape d'Invisibilité, c'est la nôtre.. dit-il à son père, qui écarquilla les yeux. La Baguette de Sureau, c'était la baguette du professeur Dumbledore, celle dont Voldemort se servait hier..

- Celle dont tu dis être le Maître ? questionna Charlie

- C'est ça.. acquiesça-t-il devant les regards incrédules des personnes présentes. Quoi ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade

- Tu es le Maître de la plus puissante baguette du monde, et tu ne l'utilises pas.. s'étonna Fred

- Non.. répondit-il sèchement.

Sa réponse était tellement claire que personne ne courut le risque de la contester.

- Et la Pierre de Résurrection ? questionna doucement sa mère

- Elle était sur la Bague des Gaunt, et le professeur Dumbledore l'a mit dans le vif d'or qu'il m'a légué.. Hier, quand j'allais voir Tom dans la Forêt, je l'ai prise dans ma main, et vous êtes apparus, vous étiez des sortes de fantôme, en plus consistant.. Vous m'avez parler et accompagner vers Tom.

- Au fait, il faudrait peut-être que l'on sache ce qu'il c'est passé en seize ans ! s'exclama James

- Salle sur Demande ? demanda-t-il au professeur Macgonagall.

Celle-ci acquiesça.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers le Septième Étage, et entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, qui avait prit l'aspect d'une salle de réunion. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent en bout de table tandis que les autres s'installaient selon les affinités.


	4. La vie de Harry

Chapitre Quatre : La vie de Harry

Tout le monde regardait le trio, qui ne savait par où commencer..

- Quel est votre dernier souvenir ? demanda-t-il à ses parents

- La nuit où Tu-Sais-Qui nous a attaqué.. répondit son père avec une grimace

- Autant commencer par là.. Cette nuit là, après vous avoir tués, Tom m'a lancé un Avada, qui a rebondi sur moi pour le priver d'enveloppe corporel.

- Comment as-tu survécu ? lui demanda sa mère

- Grâce à toi maman, tu t'es sacrifié pour me protéger, ce qui m'a sauvé.. répondit-il

Il passa brièvement sur sa vie chez les Dursley, ne voulant pas énerver sa mère. Il arriva rapidement à leur confrontation avec Hagrid.

- Après m'avoir donné ma lettre de Poudlard, il m'a expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qui étaient arrivés la nuit où vous êtes mort, et m'a aussi appris que j'étais célèbre dans le monde sorcier. J'ai fait la connaissance de Ron et d'Hermione dans le train, et avec Ron, on est tout de suite devenu amis.

- Pas avec Hermione ? demanda Mrs Weasley, surprise.

- Pas encore, dit-il en échangeant un sourire avec les des autres.. Comme vous le savez déjà, on à tous les trois été réparti à Gryffondor.. Il continua son histoire, aidé des deux autres. Au moment du combat contre le Troll, les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous auriez dû nous en parler ! s'exclama Fred en souriant

- Surtout qu'on se demandait ce que ce bon vieux Troll était devenu.. continua George

Ils reprirent leur récit, jusqu'à en arrivée au moment du combat de Harry contre Quirell.

- Ainsi, il n'a pas pu vous toucher.. constata Flitwick. L'enchantement que votre mère vous a laissé est vraiment très puissant..

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était parce que Voldemort ne supportait pas toucher une personne ayant tant d'amour en lui.. A l'époque, je n'avais pas tout compris.. dit Harry en souriant

- Comment ça Harry ? Tu n'as compris ce que t'as dit Dumbledore ? Il à toujours parlé clairement pourtant ! s'exclama Sirius avec une ironie non dissimulée

Son filleul explosa de rire, bientôt suivi par les autres.

Ils enchaînèrent avec leur Deuxième Année, la fuite de Harry de chez les Dursley, le fait que Ron et lui avaient raté le train et qu'ils avaient emprunté la voiture de M. Weasley pour se rendre à Poudlard, ils leur racontèrent aussi leur atterrissage raté sur le Saule Cogneur. Ils ne leur dirent pas grand chose de cette année là, préférant se concentrer sur les agressions.

- Quand on a su que c'était Ginny qui c'était fait enlevé, on est aller voir Lockhart, mais il était en train de faire ses valises, alors on l'a _légèrement_ obligé à nous suivre à l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, on est descendu, mais Lockhart à essayé de nous jeter un sortilège d'Amnésie avec la baguette de Ron, vu qu'elle était cassé, ça a provoquer un éboulement, et Ron et moi avons été séparés, j'ai donc continuer tout seul.

Il leur racontèrent sa conversation avec le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, l'arrivée de Fumseck qui tenait le Choixpeau Magique.

- Comment Fumseck à-t-il pu venir ? le questionna Lily en fronçant légèrement les sourcils

- J'ai fait preuve de loyauté envers le professeur Dumbledore, alors Fumseck est venu m'aider, Tom à appelé le Basilic, Fumseck lui a crevé les yeux pour pas qu'il me tue d'un regard. J'ai mit le Choixpeau sur ma tête et lui ai demandé de l'aide, alors il m'a donné l'Épée de Gryffondor. J'ai transpercé le palais du Basilic avec et j'ai détruit le journal avec l'un de ses crochets. Ginny s'est réveillé, alors on a rejoint Ron, et on est remontés.

Le récit de la Troisième Année fut partagé entre Harry, Remus et Sirius. Son père ne fit qu'une remarque, un sourire ému aux lèvres :

- Ton Patronus est un cerf...

Ils continuèrent avec la Quatrième Année, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, la participation de Harry au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière, Harry eu du mal à le raconter, mais il voulait que ses parents en sachent le plus possible. Il raconta son retour et les révélations qui en avaient suivi. Le professer Macgonagall leur raconta l'histoire de Bartemius Croupton Jr, aveux fait au Veritaserum.

Le silence s'installa, Harry était perdu dans ses pensés et ne semblait pas remarquer le regard des autres.

- Harry ? reprit doucement sa mère. Tu vas bien, mon chéri ?

- Oui oui.. répondit-il distraitement. C'est juste que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus pensé à tout cela..

Il resta silencieux encore quelques minutes avant de reprendre sur l'été avant sa Cinquième Année. L'arrivée des Détraqueurs, la lettre d'expulsion changer en audience disciplinaire. Son arrivée Square Grimmaurd, sa rentrée plus que chaotique, et Ombrage. Quand Harry parlait d'elle, il caressait machinalement sa cicatrice 'Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge', encore présente sur le dos de sa main. James le remarqua, fronçant les sourcils, quand il vit les cicatrices, il se leva d'un bond, surprenant tout le monde et coupant Harry dans son récit des cours avec Ombrage. Il s'agenouilla à droite de son fils, lui prit la main et examina ses cicatrices de plus près.

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer, ce que c'est que ces cicatrices ? demanda-t-il, avec une voix froide.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

- Elles se voient encore ? lui demanda George

Harry acquiesça sans quitter son père des yeux.

- Vous étiez au courant ? s'indigna Mrs Weasley

- Oui, parce que l'on a eu les mêmes à un moment, mais les nôtre se sont effacés.. répondit Ginny

- Aucun de nous n'a eu autant de retenue que Harry.. leur fit remarquer Ron en grimaçant

- De retenue ? s'exclama James, furieux. Ces cicatrices viennent de retenue ?

Voyant que Harry ne voulait pas parler, Hermione se tourna vers l'assistance et expliqua :

- Quand le professeur Ombrage nous donnait des retenues, nous devions copier des lignes mais elle avait une technique spéciale.. dit-elle en grimaçant

- Spéciale ? questionna le professeur Macgonagall en fronçant les sourcils

- Les plumes écrivaient avec notre sang, et les mots se gravaient dans nos mains.. révéla-t-elle

- Comment ça se fait que tu es encore des cicatrices deux ans après, Harry ? demanda son père

- Parce qu'elle me mettait en retenue tous les jours, plusieurs heures... On ne pouvait rien dire parce qu'en tant qu'envoyée du Ministère, Ombrage avait presque autant de pouvoir que Dumbledore au sein de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler à Dumbledore alors ? questionna Sirius. Et tu aurais pu m'en parler aussi !

- Je ne t'en ai pas parler pour ne pas que tu débarques à Poudlard et que l'on te renvoie à Azkaban.. Quant au professeur Dumbledore.. continua-t-il avec réticence ..nous nous évitions mutuellement cette année là.

Personne n'osa parler devant le visage fermé de Harry.

Il reprit son histoire de mauvaise grâce, expliquant la création de l'Armée de Dumbledore et son but. Plus il avançait, et plus George souriait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire, George ? lui demanda-t-il, méfiant

- Le fait que tu évites par dessus tout de parler de Cho, tu ne l'a même pas cité en tant que membre de l'AD..

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on parle de ma vie privée.. Merci bien. répondit-il en rougissant

- Moi non plus, je voudrais pas qu'on parle de Ginny.. ajouta Ron

- Ron.. je serais toujours étonnée par ton tact légendaire.. soupira Hermione tandis que Harry et Ginny rougissaient de plus belle.

- Alors comme ça, la p'tite Weasley à réussi à mettre le grappin sur le Potter.. commenta Sirius avec un sourire narquois

- En fait Sirius.. contredit Ginny, les joues encore rouges ..c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus..

- Héé ! s'indigna Harry. C'est toi qui t'ai jetée dans mes bras en plein milieu de la Salle Commune !

- Mais c'est toi qui m'a embrassé ! rétorqua-t-elle à son tour

- Dites, j'ai une question ! s'exclama soudain Fred

- Est-ce que c'est génétique ? demanda George

- De ? demandèrent plusieurs voix en même temps

- D'aimer les rousses, chez les Potter ? Reprirent les jumeaux d'une même voix

- Sûrement.. rigola James

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tous ensemble. Après quelques minutes de silence où tout le monde souriait, Harry reprit son récit. Ses cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue, ses rêves du couloir du Département des Mystères, celui où M. Weasley était attaqué par Nagini, et le pire de tous, celui où Sirius y était torturé par Voldemort. Rêve servant de piège pour y attirer Harry.

- On -Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville et moi-, s'est rendu au Ministère à dos de Sombrals, mais à peine entrés, les Mangemorts nous attaquaient, les membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés et.. et. Sa voix se brisa, mais tout le monde comprit. Il passa rapidement au Duel entre le professeur Dumbledore et Voldemort, à la tentative de Tom de possédé Harry. Il continua en racontant la conversation dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sur Sirius, et sur la Prophétie, l'horrible Prophétie.

- Harry.. intervint le Ministre de la Magie ..pourriez vous nous dire ce que contenait exactement cette prophétie ?

- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié.. Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois.. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal.. Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.. Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois_.. récita-t-il d'une voix sans timbre

Il enchaîna sans attendre sur sa Sixième Année, ses cours particuliers avec le directeur, sa découverte quant aux Horcruxes. Il ré-expliqua ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, combien Voldemort en avait crée, quels étaient-ils. Il raconta, avec le plus de détails possibles, son escapade avec le professeur Dumbledore, son retour à Poudlard, la bataille, et le meurtre du Directeur par Severus Rogue.

Dès que Lily apprit ce que son ancien meilleur ami avait fait, elle s'était plaqué une main sur la bouche, avec une expression d'horreur peinte sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois maman.. lui dit immédiatement son fils.

Il enchaîna sur sa décision de partir chercher les Horcruxes, leur planque Square Grimmaurd, l'effraction au Ministère de la Magie pour récupérer le médaillon, les mois passés dans la tente, Noël à Godric's Hollow, la destruction du médaillon par Ron. Ils passèrent sous silence leur détention chez les Malfoy, passèrent directement au cambriolage de Gringott's pour récupérer la Coupe de Poufsouffle dans le coffre des Lestranges, leur fuite à dos de dragon, leur arrivée à Poudlard, la destruction du Diadème de Serdaigle dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry tut le meurtre de Rogue, provoquant un froncement de sourcils chez Hermione, passa directement à son face à face avec Tom dans la Forêt. Et le combat final, qui avait vu la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.


	5. Severus Rogue

Chapitre Cinq : Severus Rogue

- Harry... murmura doucement Hermione ..tu n'aurais pas oublié quelques petits détails, par hasard ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.. murmura-t-il à son tour, férocement.

- J'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur la Pierre de Résurrection.. demanda Remus

- Quand je suis allé voir Voldemort dans la Forêt, je l'ai prise dans ma main et vous êtes apparus, tous les quatre.. dit-il en s'adressant à ses parents, Sirius et Remus

- Tu penses que c'est ça qui nous à ramener ? lui demanda Fred

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'en doute.. répondit Harry

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius

- Parce qu'il y à d'autres personnes que j'aurais voulu ramener, Maugrey, Dumbledore, Cédric..

Hermione eu alors l'idée de génie pour aborder le sujet qu'il évitait comme la peste.

- Pas Rogue ? demanda Hermione, d'une voix forte

Harry lui retourna un regard noir alors que sa mère ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur.

- Severus est mort ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante

Harry évita son regard, mais elle l'obligea à le regarder en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

- Réponds-moi Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Il acquiesça sans la quitter des yeux et elle ne put retenir une larme de glisser sur sa joue.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé ? lui demanda doucement Remus

- Parce que je ne voulais pas le faire devant autant de monde, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer et très personnel..

- Trop tard.. répondit sa mère. Explique nous s'il te plaît.

Harry céda.

- Voldemort croyait que Rogue était le Maître de la Baguette de Sureau, alors pour en prendre possession, il l'a tué. On était présents, tous les trois.. On est entré et Rogue m'a demander de prendre ses larmes, qui étaient en fait des souvenirs.. Je suis aller dans le bureau directorial et j'ai mis les souvenirs dans la Pensine pour pouvoir les regarder..

Il expliqua tous les souvenirs qu'il avait vu, sa rencontre avec Lily, dans le Poudlard Express, la scène des BUSES en Cinquième Année, ses excuses quant à ses mots : « Sang de Bourbe ». Le désespoir de Rogue en demandant à Dumbledore de protéger Lily, et sa tristesse en apprenant sa mort.

- Son Patronus est une biche maman, comme le tien.. commenta-t-il

Il enchaîna sur les souvenirs de Rogue en tant que professeur de Poudlard, ses plaintes au sujet de Harry, ses peurs par rapport à sa marque en Quatrième Année, les réunions qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore en Sixième Année, quand celui-ci lui demanda de le tuer à la place de Drago, pour que Voldemort lui fasse pleinement confiance, et les dernières informations à transmettre à Harry :

- Je suis devenu un Horcruxe, la nuit où il m'a attaqué.. Quand j'avais un an..

- QUOI ? s'exclama son père

- Quand maman s'est jeter entre nous pour faire bouclier, le sortilège de Mort a ricoché, et une partie de l'âme de Voldemort s'est accrochée à moi. C'est pour ça que je peux parler Fourchelang, que je pouvais sentir Voldemort, même avant qu'il retrouve forme humaine, et que je pouvais connaître ses émotions, comme rêver de ce qu'il faisait. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis aller le rejoindre dans la Forêt Interdite, je devais mourir, pour que Voldemort devienne mortel. J'étais le septième Horcruxe, celui qu'il n'avait pas prévu de créer.

- Et comment as-tu survécu cette fois-ci ? lui demanda Charlie

- Pour retrouver son corps, Voldemort à pris mon sang, en introduisant une partie du sacrifice de ma mère dans le sien mais en faisant cela, il m'a maintenu à la vie quand il m'a lancé à l'Avada. Tant que le sacrifice de ma mère est encore présent, je suis maintenu à la vie.

Tout le monde resta silencieux.

- Écoutez, je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aimaient beaucoup Rogue, et moi non plus à vrai dire. Il m'a fait vivre un Enfer pendant six ans, ça ne s'efface pas comme ça.. Mais je trouve qu'il mérité d'être lavé de tout soupçon.. Sans l'aide qu'il m'a fournie, Voldemort ne serait pas mort..

Il ne put aller plus loin, sa mère le prit dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

- Je suis si fière de toi.. lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu le défends alors qu'il te détestait..

- Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qu'il détestait.. répondit-il assez fort pour être entendue de tout le monde.

- Harry.. soupira Hermione. N'essaye pas de le défendre, il t'as fait vivre un enfer pendant six ans..

- Il ne me détestait pas, _moi_.. insista-t-il

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il détestait alors ? lui demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils

- Mon nom.. dit -il en regardant son père

- Harry.. murmura-t-il, tristement

- Passons.. dit-il en balayant la conversation d'un geste de la main. On devrait aller dormir. Remus, Tonks, Teddy est chez Andromeda.. précisa-t-il aux jeunes parents en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de ses amis, et rejoignit la Tour de Gryffondor.


	6. Discussion avec les Maraudeur

Chapitre 6 : Discussion avec les Maraudeurs

Le lendemain matin au réveil, Harry ne voulu pas descendre manger dans la Grande Salle, il passa donc à la cuisine et partit ensuite voler sur le terrain de Quidditch, enchaînant piqués, remontées en chandelles et Feinte de Wronski.

En descendant dans la Grande Salle, James chercha immédiatement la chevelure noire caractéristique des Potter, mais Harry n'était pas présents. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers Sirius.

- Alors Patmol, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en lui envoyant une bourrade dans le dos

- Et toi Cornedrue ? répondit-il avec un large sourire

James souris également et s'installa en face de son meilleur-ami. Ils restèrent silencieux, n'ayant pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Dix minutes plus tard, Remus rentra avec un bébé aux cheveux bleus dans les bras et s'installa à leur coté.

- Euh.. Lunard, qui c'est ? demanda Sirius en désignant le bébé du doigt

- C'est Teddy, notre fils, à Tonks et moi..

- Félicitations vieux ! s'écria James. Un nouveau petit Maraudeur.

- Je veux être le parrain ! s'exclama Sirius

- Ah, non ! C'est moi ! rétorqua James. T'es déjà le parrain de Harry

- Les gars.. intervint Remus. Il a déjà un parrain !

- Qui ? s'exclamèrent les deux Animagus d'une même voix

- Harry.. répondit Hermione en arrivant vers eux. Et je peux vous dire que ça l'a surpris. Elle s'installa en face de Remus et fit de petites grimaces à Teddy, qui gloussa.

- Ah bon ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils

- Oui, à cause de notre dernière rencontre à Square Grimmaurd, il s'en voulait beaucoup, de ce qu'il vous a dit, ce jour là.. révéla Hermione

- D'ailleurs, où est-il ? demanda Sirius

- Aucune idée.. répondit Hermione. Ron m'a dit qu'il n'était plus dans le dortoir, mais je sais pas où il est.

- Sur le terrain de Quidditch.. répondit une voix à proximité d'eux.

Ils se retournèrent vers Ginny, qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier en mangeant ses toast.

- C'est toujours là-bas qu'il va quand il a besoin d'être seul, ou de réfléchir.. expliqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son journal

- Allez le voir tous les trois.. leur dit Hermione. Je m'occupe de Teddy, Remus. dit-elle en prenant le filleul de son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Les trois Maraudeur se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch, ils virent Harry enchaîner toutes les figures possibles.

- Il vole vraiment super bien.. remarqua James

- En même temps, on aurait pu s'en douter, vous vous souvenez comment il était sur son balai-jouet, à un an ? leur demanda Sirius

- C'est vrai.. acquiesça Remus. EH, HARRY ! cria-t-il en direction du fils de son ami

Harry allait effectuer un piqué quand il entendit hurler son prénom, il regarda en bas et reconnut quasi immédiatement son père, Sirius et Remus. Il piqua dans leur direction.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? leur demanda-t-il

- On voulait te voir. lui répondit Remus

- Oh.. Vous voulez me parler de Rogue ?

- Certaine chose m'intrigue, dans ce que tu nous a dit de lui.. répondit Remus. On peut s'asseoir dans les gradins, non ?

Ils acquiescèrent et s'y dirigèrent.

- Tu nous as dit hier qu'il t'avais protégé depuis que tu étais à Poudlard, mais pourquoi il à fait ça alors qu'il ne t'aimais pas tellement ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il a fait ça, c'est pour maman.. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis ses neuf ans..

James et Sirius s'étouffèrent avec leur salive, mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

- Bien sur.. reprit Harry. Il me détestait comme personne, il m'a pris en grippe dès le premier cours de Potion.. Mais comme je l'ai dit hier, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qu'il détestait, puisqu'il n'a jamais essayé de me connaître.. Il détestait mon nom, et ma ressemblance physique avec mon père.

- Bon c'est vrai qu'on lui en a un peu fait baver, au vieux Rogue. admit Sirius

- Fait baver ? s'indigna Harry. Vous avez fait de sa vie un enfer, vous lui avez fait perdre sa seule amie ! C'est ce que tu appelles en faire baver Sirius ? s'écria-t-il. Aucun de vous, ne sais ce que c'est, d'être humilié en public, aucun..

- On avait 15 ans.. essaya de se justifier James, sans avoir fait attention à la dernière phrase de son fils.

- Ne prend pas l'âge comme prétexte papa..

- Écoute Harry.. reprit doucement Remus. Tu ne peux pas comparer ce que tu as vécu avec ce que Rogue a vécu..

- C'est vrai, il a vécu pire.. trancha Harry. Au niveau des _humiliations_.. Il à vécu bien pire que moi.. Alors imagine, Remus.

- Attend une minute, vous parlez de quoi là ? Quelles humiliations ? demanda Sirius. Harry ? Remus ?

- Ben, de certains trucs que j'ai vécu..

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda son père

- Ben déjà, il y à la fois où plus personne me parlait après qu'on est su que j'étais Fourchelang.. Après, ce que Tom m'a fait, dans le cimetière, pendant que ses saletés de Mangemorts se fendaient la poire..

- Tu parles de quoi là ? Dans le cimetière, tu nous as parlé d'un Duel, rien de plus..

- Ah.. Tom à voulu, _s'amuser_, avec sa proie avant de la tuer.. A coup de Doloris, devant son assemblé de Mangemorts. Et il m'a lancé l'Imperium aussi, mais j'ai pu y résister.. Son père et Sirius étaient bouche bée, alors il continua. Bien sûr, Rogue n'en ratait pas une. _Vous êtes vraiment aussi arrogant que votre père, Potter._ _Je me demande comment votre balai peut porter une tête aussi gonflée que la votre, Potter._ Et bien sûr, à chaque fois qu'il y avait un article sur moi, il pouvait pas s'empêcher de m'en parler.. Il y à Ombrage aussi, en Cinquième Année.. Avec ses saletés de retenues.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Harry reprenne.

- Je sais que vous avez changé, tous les trois.. Mais, ça à été dur à accepter, que Rogue dise une part de vérité..

- Une part de vérité ? le questionna son père

- Que tu avais été arrogant, prétentieux... Tout ça, quoi.. Ça vous dit de voler ? reprit-il après quelques minutes.

- Duel d'attrapeur ? le questionna son père

Harry acquiesça, ayant toujours rêver de se mesurer à son père.

- Faite en un tous les deux.. leur dit Remus. Je vais aller chercher Teddy..

A ces mots, Harry tourna brusquement son regard vers le jeune père. Ce dernier put y lire, regret, et tristesse.

- Remus.. commença-t-il ..je suis vraiment désolé de ce que vous ai dit la dernière fois.. Je me suis emporté, mais j'avais tord, vous n'êtes pas un lâche, c'est tout le contraire..

James et Sirius écarquillèrent les yeux mais se gardèrent bien d'intervenir, préférant attendre la réponse de leur ami.

- Harry.. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais, et je sais aussi que cela partait d'une bonne intention.. répondit-il en souriant légèrement. Et je suis également désolé de t'avoir envoyé contre le mur..

- Ce n'est pas grave... J'ai l'habitude.. répondit Harry, souriant. Je vais chercher le balai pour papa.. ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la cabane où les balais étaient entreposés.

Aussitôt Harry partit, James et Sirius tournèrent leur regard vers Remus, attendant une explication. Remus soupira mais leur expliqua :

- Quand j'ai su que Dora était enceinte, j'ai eu peur... Peur de cet enfant, de ce qu'il pouvait représenter et peur que Dora en pâtisse à cause du fait que je suis un loup-garou.. Alors je suis allez voir Harry, Ron et Hermione pour leur proposer mon aide.. Je pensais que m'éloignez de Dora serait le mieux pour elle. Quand je leur ai expliqué la situation, Harry était totalement contre le fait que je vienne. Il m'a dit que tu n'aurais pas voulu que j'abandonne mon fils alors que tu t'étais sacrifié pour le tien... dit-il en regardant James. Je pense que le mot 'lâche' est partit tout seul mais j'ai quelque peu perdu mon sang froid et j'ai envoyé Harry s'écraser contre le mur.. Et je suis repartit vers Dora et notre enfant à naître.. Finalement, à la naissance de Teddy, j'ai été le plus heureux des hommes, c'était indescriptible.. Alors quand j'ai revu Harry un peu plus tard, je lui ai proposer d'être le parrain, parce qu'après tout, c'est grâce à lui si je ne me suis pas enfui.. termina-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Rem'.. commença Jams en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule ..tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est compréhensible que tu ai eu peur, on ne te juge pas.. Et puis, tu es revenu vers eux ? C'est ça le plus important..

- Je suis d'accord avec James.. approuva Sirius. Mais je te préviens, fait du mal à ma cousine et tu auras à faire à moi ! dit-il avec un regard faussement menaçant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à ce que Harry ne revienne avec les balais et débute son Duel d'Attrapeur avec James, que Harry gagna haut la main.


	7. Relation mère-fils

Chapitre Sept : Relation mère-fils

Harry et Ginny étaient assis à l'ombre du grand hêtre. Ils se taquinaient et se câlinaient plus régulièrement. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, lorsque Lily les interrompit.

- Tu me rappelles ton père et moi à notre âge.. soupira Lily avec un sourire, faisait rougir son fils et sa petite-amie. Comment ça va les jeunes ? demanda-t-elle

- Bien, merci Mrs Potter.. répondit Ginny

- Pas de Mrs Potter entre nous, appelle moi Lily.

- D'accord, Lily. sourit Ginny. Je vais vous laisser.. continua-t-elle en se levant.

- Ne part pas à cause de moi.. dit Lily

- Non non, ce n'est pas à cause de vous.. Je dois aider Ron, pour un problème.. mentit-elle avec affront. Au revoir.. dit-elle, elle embrassa brièvement Harry et partit en direction du château.

- Elle ne ment pas très bien, hein ? demanda Harry à sa mère

- C'est vrai.. rigola Lily. Harry, tu es sur que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son fils. Tu es distant ces temps-ci.

- C'est juste.. commença Harry, avant de soupirer. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi entourer, dirons-nous.. D'avoir des parents, et je ne suis pas très doué pour décrire mes émotions..

- Je comprend.. répondit sa mère. Mais tu vas t'y habituer.. Si tu veux, je peux demander à ton père de moins te materner, dirons-nous..

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Harry le coupe.

- Maman, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr Harry..

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois sortit avec papa ? Je veux dire, dans les souvenirs que j'ai vu, c'était pas l'amour fou entre vous, c'était plutôt le contraire.

- C'est vrai.. Ton père était très arrogant étant jeune.. Mais je pense que mon discours en Cinquième Année l'a fait se remettre quelque peu en question. Cela s'est améliorer en Sixième Année, alors on se parlait de façon, civilisée, je dirais. Mais en Septième Année.. Je suppose que tu ne le sais pas, mais c'est cette année là que mes parents sont décédés. James à été là pour moi.. Alors cela c'est fait comme ça. Mais j'aime ton père Harry, n'en doute jamais, il est, avec toi bien sûr, la plus belle choses qui me soit arrivée..

Harry acquiesça.

- Et Rogue ?

- Comme tu le sais, Severus et moi sommes devenus amis avant Poudlard. Cela s'est dégradé d'année en année, être dans deux maisons ennemis n'aident pas.. Bien sûr, la fin de notre amitié, c'était en Cinquième Année. On avait prit deux chemins différents.. J'étais triste d'avoir perdu mon meilleur amis, mais c'est comme ça. Ton père m'a dit que Severus m'aimait, je ne l'ai jamais su.. En y réfléchissant, j'aurais pu m'en douter.. soupira-t-elle. Mais je suis fier de ce qu'il est devenu. Il est passé au-delà de sa haine pour James pour te protéger..

- Je pense plutôt que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour toi était plus fort que la haine qu'il nourrissait pour papa.. remarqua Harry

- C'est possible.. admit-elle. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance, je suis triste qu'il soit mort, mais c'est comme ça..

Ils restèrent de nouveaux silencieux, mais cette fois-ci, c'est Lily qui prit la parole.

- Et toi, avec Ginny, comment ça s'est fait ?

- Eh bien.. commença Harry. D'après ce que j'ai comprit, elle avait une sorte de coup de cœur pour moi depuis qu'elle comprenait l'histoire du Survivant. Les premières fois où je l'ai vue, elle devenait muette et très maladroite.. C'était drôle. Ensuite il y à eu l'histoire avec la Chambre des Secrets. Elle à garder son béguin pour moi jusqu'à sa Troisième Année.. Puis elle s'est mise à sortir avec des garçons. Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle pendant les vacances avant ma Sixième Année. Pendant l'année, à chaque fois que je la voyait avec Dean, c'était son petit-ami, j'avais l'impression qu'une espèce de bête féroce me donnait envie de le mettre en miette. Ils se sont séparés et pendant le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année, elle m'a remplacée en tant qu'Attrapeuse parce que j'étais en retenue avec Rogue. Alors quand elle m'a sautée dans les bras pour m'annoncer la victoire, j'ai pas réfléchi, et je l'ai embrassé. J'ai eu peur que Ron me tue après ça.. termina-t-il en rigolant

- C'est mignon.. commenta sa mère avec un sourire.

- Je l'ai quittée après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, j'avais peur pour elle.. Elle s'en doutait, et elle savait que c'était important pour moi, alors elle à pris sur elle. Des fois, pendant qu'on était en vadrouille avec Ron et Hermione, je sortait la Carte du Maraudeur et je regardait le point portant son nom dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. On s'est retrouvée le lendemain de la Bataille, et elle m'a bien fait comprendre que la prochaine fois que je l'empêchait de combattre, je n'aurais qu'à courir..

Lily explosa de rire.

- Elle à un caractère de feu cette petite.. dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour apercevoir James, qui se tenait appuyé conte l'arbre avec un sourire.

- Depuis quand tu es là ? demanda Lily, en lui faisant de la place pour qu'il s'installe derrière elle.

- Depuis que Harry raconte son histoire avec la petite Weasley.. répondit James tandis que sa femme se calait sur son torse et que son fils rougissait.

- C'est assez embarrassant.. marmonna Harry

- Mais non.. C'est mignon.. Et il faut bien que j'en apprenne plus sur ma future belle-fille, non ? demanda James avant d'éclater de rire en voyant le rouge s'étaler sur les joues de son fils

- James, arrête ! lui demanda Lily en lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse.

Ils discutèrent tous les trois, et rirent plus souvent qu'ils ne parlèrent.

- Ça fait du bien de les voir comme ça, tous les trois.. commenta Sirius en observant les trois Potter

Remus, Tonks et lui étaient vers les portes de la Grande Salle et observaient la famille avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je pense que c'est ce qu'il manquait réellement à Harry.. Une famille.. dit Remus

- Je pense aussi.. approuva Dora. Mais tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant.

- Exact. Et d'ici quelques années, on aura une nouvelle génération de Potter à corrompre.. s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Sirius.. Ne commence pas avec ça ! le réprimanda Remus

- Allez Lunard.. Me dit pas que t'aimerais pas qu'on est un petit Potter aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs à corrompre d'ici quelques années ? demanda Sirius

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable Sirius.. soupira son ami

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! S'exclama l'Animagus avant de se transformer en chien et de sauter sur son filleul.

On vit alors un cerf et un chien faire la course dans le parc de Poudlard sous les éclats de rire de leur famille.

Tout était parfait maintenant. Tout le monde était vivant, et le plus important, Heureux.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue : Quatorze ans plus tard

- Al', attend nous ! s'exclama une voix

Un petit garçon de onze ans s'arrêta au milieu de la gare de King's Cross à l'entente de la voix de son père. Il se retourna pour faire face à ses parents, qui étaient accompagnés de son petit-frère et de sa petite-soeur.

- Pourquoi vous allez pas plus vite ? demanda Al

Albus Severus Potter, fils aînée de Harry et Ginny Potter, née le vingt-trois mars 2000. Il avait les yeux verts émeraudes de son père et de sa grand-mère et les cheveux noirs de la famille Potter. Son père le regarda, et lui sourit.

- Tu sais bien que Molly et Fabian ne peuvent pas marcher aussi vite que toi, petit monstre.. s'exclama son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux en bataille.

Albus jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et à sa sœur, qui était essoufflés. Molly Ginny Potter, née le 30 juin 2001. Elle avait vraiment tout d'une descendante de Weasley : les cheveux roux et les yeux noisettes de sa mère. Et Fabian Sirius Potter, appelé ainsi en honneur aux frères Prewett, que Ginny n'avaient jamais connu. Il possédait les cheveux roux des Weasley, mais avait les yeux verts émeraudes de son père, il était né le dix-huit août 2002

- Allez, on y va.. décida Ginny, sortant Albus de ses pensées.

Ils traversèrent ensemble le mur donnant accès à la voix 93/4, d'où partait le célèbre Poudlard Express.

A peine arrivé sur le quai, qu'un garçon de quatorze ans aux cheveux bleus fonça sur les Potter, arborant sa robe de Poudlard aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

- Teddy ! s'exclama Harry. On sont tes parents et ton frère ?

- Ils arrivent.. répondit le garçon. Ils sont avec oncle Siry, oncle James et tante Lily.

Un groupe de personne composé de cinq adultes et d'un jeune garçon de douze arrivèrent vers la famille.

- Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama gaiement James. Alors, comment va le futur Poudlardien ? demanda-t-il en souriant au premier de ses petits enfants.

- Bien, merci grand-père.. répondit Albus, souriant. Alors Andy, prêt pour cette deuxième année ? demanda-t-il au garçon âgée de douze ans

Andy James Lupin était le cadet de la famille Lupin. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, mais arborait fièrement les couleurs de Serpentard sur son uniforme.

- Beaucoup mieux depuis que je sais que l'on va pouvoir marauder tous les deux cette année.. répondit Andy en souriant.

- Harry.. Tu ne lui aurais pas donner ta Cape, par hasard ? demanda Ginny

- Il est possible que je l'ai glissé dans sa malle.. répondit son mari

- Harry !

- C'est un héritage, et je suis sûr qu'il en fera bon usage.. Hein Al' ?

- Compte sur nous ! Répondirent Andy et Albus d'une même voix

- Tu vois Remus ? Je t'avais bien dit que l'on pourrait corrompre un petit Potter aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs.. murmura Sirius à l'oreille de son ami

- Et on a admirablement bien réussi.. répondit Remus en souriant malicieusement, alors que le sifflet de départ retentissait sur le quai et que les enfants embarquaient dans le train.


End file.
